


A Cup of Coffee

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voyeurism, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Things didn't end well between them. And she had never gotten proper closure; at least til after a cup of coffee.





	A Cup of Coffee

Standing there by the window, her gaze fell simply on her reflection. She brought her hand up to align with its counter part, and felt the cold glass against her palm. A small cloud appeared around her hand, the heat from her skin causing it. Thinking this cold could be a cure, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the glass. A small groan escaped as the thoughts came flooding back, and her cheeks begin to redden, despite the cold. Pulling away from the window, she took her gaze away from her reflection, and watched as the dark car pulled up to the curb across the street from her upstairs window. She sighed deeply, sadly, as she watched him step out from his car and walk into the store. She frowned, her gaze once again on her reflection.

A cup of coffee.

She nodded to her reflection at the idea. A strong cup of coffee should help her be back to her normal self. She threw on her thick coat, wrapped her scarf around her neck, and walked out the door. A block away was the little coffee shop she used to visit. But since she last saw him there, she avoided it all together. Walking past the small store, she frowned at the two seats in the corner, right by the window.

Another cafe came into to view, and simply shrugging, she walked in and got herself a cup. Sitting there, looking around at the people, she decided it was too crowded suddenly, and figured she would leave. The thought of being around people was just too much to bear sometimes.

The small park was also a favorite haunt for her, so a nice walk there, she thought, would do some good. A group of children with their parents were playing on a child set as she walked by, and small sounds of laughter reached her ears. She sighed deeply; laughter was something she no longer had the pleasure to enjoy. Even a smile these days was a rarity.

As she walked on, the only sound she could hear was that of her own boot heals clicking on the pavement. A cold wind picked up, swirling her hair, and she shivered. She took a drink from her cup, only to burn the tip of her tongue. Mumbling, she looked at the cup, seeing only the thoughts swirling in her mind mixing with the steam rising from the cup.

Did he even like coffee?

She let out another sigh, and shook her head. She stopped by a bench and sat, her gaze turning upward, seeing the clouds rolling by with the wind. She narrowed her eyes, watching as suddenly they begin to darken. She groaned out a swear and got up, moving at a faster pace, only to get a downpour atop her head suddenly. The nearest shelter was a high bridge, set up to be walked over and under, depending on the path you took. She ran to it, taking shelter in a small side nook, shaking the water from he coat. Breathing heavily and shivering, she huddled into herself, mumbling to herself at how damned the weather was.

When an agreeing reply hit her ears, though, she turned suddenly with a gasp. A bashful smile was given to her, and her knees suddenly turned to jelly.

“What…what are you doing here?” she stammered, unable to get her mind in check.

He laughed and replied, “Taking shelter, I would assume.”

His laugh made her spine shiver, but she shook the thought from her head and tried to keep herself as upright and firm as possible. “Well you can find another hole to crawl into. I found this one first.”

He took in her defensive stance, and playfully smiled at her. “But, I was here first. Though, I don’t see why we can’t just share it.”

She turned her head towards him with her eyes set in a glare. “ _Now_ you want to share things?!”

That made the smile on his face disappear and he turned away from her, silent.

She huffed, trying to make the guilt building in her chest subside. She knew what she said stung, but how could you blame her? Things had been left so raw between them…

“MC. I truly miss you.”

She froze, his voice hitting her like a train.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted. I didn’t mean to put my work above you. That was never my intention. I’m not truly sure if that is what made you leave…”

He paused, and the silence between them was deafening.

She shifted, shivering a little at the cold still seeping into her through her coat. It being practically soaked didn’t help; but it was definitely a good distraction from what was going on in her head. She had tried so hard not to, but eventually she glanced towards him.

His glasses were slightly foggy and on the edge of his nose. His soft, blue hair was a wet mess on his head, but it made him look so appealing, despite how much she wanted him not to be. He swallowed suddenly, and her eyes followed the movement of his Adam’s apple. Apparently her breath had caught in her throat, because it came out in slow rasp.

“Are you alright, MC?”

He was looking at her. How long had he been looking at her?

“Um…” was all she managed to squeak out, and she turned away, face flush. She could hear the rustling of clothes, and she gasped when she felt something being placed on her.

“You keep shivering,” he whispered, wrapping his coat around her. He kept his hands on her arms and rubbed along the fabric of his coat, trying to warm the material up for her. Subconsciously, she leaned into his touch and let her eyes flutter closed, humming in contentment. She figured allowing herself just this little bit to enjoy wouldn’t be so bad…

Her eyes snapped open when she felt warm lips against hers. She froze for a moment, but he wasn’t pressing or forcing; his lips were literally just touching hers.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, it ghosting against her lips, “I’ve just missed the way you felt, MC. All of it.”

This time he pressed a little more, actually kissing her. And she kissed back.

His hands slid from her arms to her back, pulling her towards his chest. Her fingers slid up his chest and worked their way up his neck and into his hair. A soft moan came from him at the contact, and a hand crawled up her body into her hair as well. They didn’t break the kiss as they walked a little further into the nook, letting the darkness there hide them from public view. He pressed her gently against the stone wall, doing his best not to hurt her. He pulled away from the kiss than, and began undoing each button of her blouse slowly, his eyes searching hers. She bit her lip, and shrugged off the heavy coats, shuttering at the sudden cold; but enjoyed the feel of his warms hand through the fabric of her blouse. He opened it all the way, and shifted some of the fabric down her shoulders, as he leaned forward to place hot kisses on her skin. He bit along her shoulder, down to her collarbone, and up to her throat, leaving little marks here and there. She gripped the front of his shirt when he found that one sensitive spot at the side of her throat. He grinned, remembering, and nibble right there.

“Jihyun…”

She moaned his name, and he pulled her against him, his hands working their way to her back to undo her bra. He let her blouse and bra fall to the floor on top of the coats, so as to not let them get too dirty for her.

She let out a small giggle at his gesture, and kissed him softly. “Still such a neat freak.”

“I’d rather call it considerate,” he retorted, kissing her deeply.

But when he pulled away to look at her, her hands flew up to cover her beasts. Concern splayed over his face, but she shook her head.

“I-I’m sorry…it’s just been…so long since we…were like this together,” she whispered, slowly dropping her arms.

He cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at him.

“…I’m so sorry it got to this point, my love.”

“It’s been forever since I heard that as well,” she sighed, placing her hand on his.

“We can fix it.”

The question in her throat soon turned to a moan of ecstasy as he leaned down quickly, taking a shivering bud in his. The cold made them far more sensitive, and she moved against him, gasping his name. He positioned himself between her legs slowly, and pressed against her slightly. She let out a soft gasp when she felt his arousal through her own jeans, and she rolled her his against him. He let go of her nipple and looked back up at her, as memories seemed to flood back to them both mutually. He leaned his head forward and kissed her softly, deeper emotion suddenly showing in it.

His hands slid down her side and around the front of her jeans, and began fiddling with the button and fly. He pulled away and looked in her eyes; but before he could ask, she let out a breathy ’ _please_ ’.

A soft moan escaped him as he undid her jeans quickly, and they were soon, along with her panties, in the heap with their coats and her bra. His hand slipped between her thighs, and his fingertips found her wet and hot. He stroked along her lips before slipping a finger in to draw small circle on the bundle of nerves, that shot bolts up to her core. Her mouth slacked open in a silent gasp as he pushed them further in, rolling them around her entrance. He kissed at her neck and worked his way up to her ear.

“This isn’t very fair, ya know,” she moaned, when his teeth found her ear, “You’re still fully clothed.”

“Ah. I’m sorry,” he said, pulling away for a moment to remove his shirt.

When he was going to undo his own jeans, she swatted his hands away, and went about doing it for him. The button came undone with a pop and the zipper rev seemed to echo in her head. She remembered…what he looked like…but it really had been such a long time.

She bit her lip when she saw the tent of his boxers, and she looked up to see a deep blush on his face. She pulled the elastic down, and his cock bounced out of its confines, the cold air touching his tip making him shiver. She wrapped her hand around it and he moaned loudly, causing her to look up at him, worried.

“It’s been a while,” he mumbled, trying to keep his hips still.

She swallowed. “Was there…was there anyone after me?”

The question had burned in her mind for the whole two and a half years they had been apart.

“No. I only could think of you. I never looked at anyone else.”

She looked up at him again, tears threatening her eyes. His face was serious, and she could see the hurt still fresh in his eyes.

She stood and pulled him against her, her back hitting the wall. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck.

“I’m so sorry, Jihyun…I’m so so sorry.”

He moved his head and pressed his mouth to hers in another deep kiss. He cupped her bottom and coaxed her to pick up her legs and wrap them around his waist.

“Do you want me inside you?” he asked when he pulled away from kiss. His sky-blue eyes seemed to shoot off sparks as they stared into hers.

“Yes,” she breathed, “please…make love to me…”

He covered her mouth with his as he pressed in fully, holding her against him till he felt his cock all the way inside her. He waited for a small pulse, than slowly moved. Her legs tightened around him instantly, pressing him against her more and more. She bit her lip at the feel, and groaned at the slow tempo he kept. Her hands were roaming his back, delving into his hair, gripping his shoulders; she grabbed at anything she could to keep herself grounded.

He pulled away from the kiss and began to pant by her ear as his tempo picked up more. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself pressed against him as he pounded into her more and more. She could feel her core tightening and winding, as her limbs felt like the were going numb.

“I missed this-so much!” he breathed in her ear, burying his face back in her neck.

“I did to!” she moaned out, her nails racking down his back, leaving thin red lines in their wake.

He gripped at her hips and pressed her firmly against him and he thrust into her a few more times, feeling her tighten around him. She could feel him swelling as well, and soon he hit that one spot so hard her vision went white. She moaned his name so loudly it echoed off the stone walls, and he came undo soon after, her name coming out in a deep groan against her skin.

They stayed still, her in his arms with her legs around his waist, and him pressing her to the wall, both a panting mess. When they managed to calm themselves enough, he let her on her own feet, and stared at her for a moment while she picked up her discarded clothing.

A question was still burning in the back of his mind.

“Why _did_ you leave?”

She froze at the sound in his voice. The question seemed to echo in her head so loudly she winced.

“I had to…”

“But why? I truly want to know.”

She turned her head to look back at him, and the sadness in his eyes made her heart feel so heavy she wanted to weep.

“Was it me always being away because of work? Not showing you enough attention? Not meaning that in a bad way, of course, but still…What did I do to make you leave?”

She had turned to face him, her mouth open to reply; but she shut it, looking away. He stepped up to her,  cupping her chin and turned her face to look at him.

"Answer me. Please.”

“It wasn’t-It wasn’t you…not really,” she answered, pulling away. She wrapped her arms around herself defensively. “I just got scared. You are so well traveled, had amazing schooling, have such an incredible job…and I’m nothing. Just someone who takes up space. I was scared that you would one day realize I’m worthless, and leave. So I decided that walking away would be the best thing for us. For me…”

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her so hard she saw stars. “That is so far from true I can’t even fathom the thought! MC, never in my life would I think that of you! You are everything to me. You helped me realize so many things about myself, I know I never would have on my own. I wanted you, still want you, by my side, through everything. My upbringing and work do not define me or my relationship with the person I love. Don’t _EVER_ leave again or so help me I will hunt you down and tie you to my bed.”

The last thing he said was so out of character for him, it startled her. She opened her mouth to retort, but he raised his hand to silence her.

“I won’t hear anymore of it, MC. I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy, and that’s that.”

He pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms for emphasis. She covered her mouth to hold in her giggle; seeing him being so serious, while still being completely nude, was so hard to not laugh at. But she let out a sigh and smiled at him, nodding.

“Ok, Jihyun. I’ll do my best to work on how I think.”

She stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around him, him squeezing her in return.

“I love you, MC.”

“I love you too, Jihyun.”

They dressed quickly, realizing that the rain had long ago since stopped; but stopped every now and then to admire a scar, a birthmark, a love mark, each one having either a new or old memory. Once fully dressed, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. As they were about to walk off, he noticed the small, white cup sitting on the ground. He laughed, and kissed her cheek.

"What about your coffee?” he asked, chuckling near her mouth. She looked down at the cup, smiled than knocked it over with the tip of her boot.

“I’ve gotten something much better than coffee…”


End file.
